JoJo Siwa
JoJo Siwa is a 10-year-old dancer who lives with her mother, Jessalyn, in Nebraska. Jessalyn was a dancer all of her life and couldn't wait to enroll JoJo in dance classes. Jess owns her own studio. JoJo has a grandmother named Joan and a brother named Jayden. JoJo starred on season 2 of Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition, a reality competition series that puts talented dancers against each other to fight to the finish. The winner of the series receives a Joffrey Ballet scholarship. JoJo did not win, but she was a good competitior. Currently, JoJo is starring on season 5 of Lifetime's Dance Moms, alongside her mother. On the show, JoJo's biggest competitior is Mackenzie Ziegler, as they are close in age and often compete head to head in the solo category. Dances Solos Teddy Bear * ? - Kids Artistic Revue in Kansas City, Nebraska Twist and Shout * ? - Showstopper Dance Competition in Omaha, Nebraska Rapunzel - n/a * 2ND overall preteen solo - PrimeTime Dance Competition in Omaha, Nebraska Electricity - contemporary * 3RD overall junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Providence, New Jersey Fashion Addict - jazz * 3RD overall junior solo - World Class Talent Experience in Woodbridge, Virginia Prom Queen - contemporary * 5TH overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Los Angeles, California Fancy - jazz/hip hop * 3RD overall junior solo - World Class Talent Experience in Olmsted Falls, Ohio Straighten Up - contemporary * Rebel Without a Cause - jazz * 3RD overall junior solo - Center Stage Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Duets Lucy and Ethel - musical theater * 4TH overall junior duet - Starbound Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California Play to Win (with Kendall Vertes) - jazz * ? - Energy Dance Competition in ? Groups (for the Abby Lee Dance Company) Believe in Something - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, and Mackenzie Ziegler) * 2ND overall junior group - In10sity Dance Competition in Providence, New Jersey Collateral Damage - contemporary (with Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1ST overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Los Angeles, California Moulin Rouge - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, and Mackenzie Ziegler) * did not place - Starbound Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California Dancing in the Rain - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Brynn Rumfallo, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1ST overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Pompton Plains, New Jersey The Domino Effect - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1ST overall teen group - World Class Talent Experience in Manahawkin, New Jersey Decadent Darlings - musical theater (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 3RD overall teen group - New York Dance Experience in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Get a Clue - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Tell Me What You Want - jazz funk (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, and Mackenzie Ziegler) * 2ND overall teen group - World Class Talent Experience in Olmsted Falls, Ohio The Rose Garden - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Diamonds - n/a (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) No Sign of Life - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Shame on You - n/a (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Beautiful Bizarre - n/a (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) Dance Titles * a Runner-Up Titles * 3RD - Petite Miss Dance KAR 2007 Gallery 087C087A-C21C-40D7-AA6C-F185AE0D3CF8.JPG 072841FF-7204-4498-8D71-445688921AC5.JPG A9459BFF-B59D-446C-B433-2206696E06E3.JPG 11741882-823A-4EE8-B519-E9C53794D8FC.JPG 7DCF35DD-03E8-4436-8F64-943C3EE42ABD.JPG 8E522214-452E-4463-A966-D16251450A12.JPG FBB0E150-6904-49BD-866F-EE18958E80DC.JPG 9091DC7B-FCB6-48AE-9B74-3A312C76BBCD.JPG 67000476-16F1-4B7D-A490-D3F294FA0758.JPG B54D2622-566B-4FC3-881D-2FF17CACC4E9.JPG 44F82715-AF79-49DB-87F5-17C5ED0C346B.JPG Category:Dancers Category:Dance moms dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Girl Dancers